


Walking Toward Danger

by llokveidr



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llokveidr/pseuds/llokveidr
Summary: Motion triggered-Entryway vent...





	Walking Toward Danger

Motion triggered-Entryway vent. William Afton stiffened as he heard the words that would lead to his eventual demise. The animatronics were coming.  
Funtime Auditorium maintenance vent- Opened. A bead of sweat trickled down William's brow. It was happening.   
Ballora Gallery maintenance vent- Opened. William started to tremble in fear, his doom was near at hand. 

They were merciless and unhesitant in who they kill.

William heard metallic footsteps all around him. Panic loomed over him. He did not know what to do. He couldn't go anywhere. The man's breathing came out in short gasps and suddenly felt nausea overcome his very being.  
Then, a voice penetrated the tense atmosphere, startling the already petrified man. It was sweet and feminine with a metallic air to it that seemed only animatronics possess. "I don't recognize you." She whispered breathily. "You are new. I remember this...scenario. However, it's a strange thing to want to do. To come here. I am curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this." The voice paused. "Is it curiosity? Or maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk that someone before you crafted. He made it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry. You will be safe, but do not make eye contact. It will be over soon and they will lose interest.   
As Afton struggled to get inside the small space inside the desk, he wondered why the animatronic had helped him. Was she tired of all these deaths? And who was the they she mentioned? The man put all these thoughts deep into his brain as he heard footsteps coming closer , originating from the vents.   
"Helloooo-ooo." A sinister voice said. It was also feminine, but it held a hint of mischief and evil, unlike the other voice that helped him. William figured that this particular animatronic wouldn't hesitate to murder him and stuff him in an Emory suit to rot in forever. 

"Someone is inside." The voice whispered in the darkness. William vaguely wondered who she was talking to as he dared not look through the holes of the flimsy, metal door that was protecting him. Then a mysterious clanking voice sounded. It was as if the animatronic was trying to play music but was failing badly at it.  
"Hello." She said yet again and pulled on the door. William's hand flew toward the door and thus the battle for dominance commenced. The robot was strong, he had to admit, but William was stronger. After a few seconds of struggle, he managed to close the door. The man gasped in exhaustion and fear, knowing what he did was a lucky escape.  
"We will always find you inside." She said faintly. The door opened again. This time, the door was more than halfway open before Afton regained the upper hand. "He's watching us!" She exclaimed loudly, sounding as if she was talking to someone next to her. "We have to leave now. We will see you again soon." The voice squealed and then with a clatter of metal, she left the room. Afton sighed in relief but stayed where he was in case the creepy robot decided to visit him again.   
The nice voice came again, making Afton smile. He was safe again! "When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful and you must reset the system manually. He will then tell you to quickly crawl through Ballora gallery to reach the breaker room. If you follow his instructions, you'll die. Ballora will not be at her stage and will seek to catch you. Power will shortly be restored. Go slowly as you pass Ballora Gallery for Ballora is blind and can only hear you. When you hear her music, she is growing near. Stop until you can not hear her any more. Wait and be still." With that said, her voice dissolved in static and she was gone. William Afton wondered if HandUnit should not be trusted any further and the nice voice was to be his helper.   
-  
-  
William Afton would not know until later that the voice was not to be trusted until it was too late. It had plans to use him. Wonderful plans. Devious plans. The figure smiled from the shadows, applauding itself for a job well done.


End file.
